Hamtaro Wing
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: After trip to the Science Center and accidnet occurs and Hamtaro ends up in a secrete lab and meets Trowa from Gundam Wing. OH NO what's going to happen to him when Trowa goes in space? Hamtaro/GundamWing crossover. A little fluff and a little swearing no


Hamtaro Wing  
  
It was a nice sunny spring day. Hamtaro awoke from his cage and looked around and saw Laura. She was getting dressed for school. She brushed her hair and then twirled around when she was done. "I look perfect. what do you think Hamtaro?" she asked. Hamtaro looked up at her. He twitched his ears and then smiled. Laura smiled and then opened up his cage and put in some fresh food and water. She then patted Hamtaro and said, "I'll see you after school Hamtaro. were going on a field trip!" Hamtaro turned his head to the side and wondered. His owner then opened the door to her room and walked downstairs.  
  
Laura came down into the kitchen to find a breakfast waiting for her. There were waffles with syrup, toast, some fruit, and a glass of milk on the table. "Eat up Laura or you'll be late." Said her mother. "Okay mom." She said beginning to eat. Laura stuffed her mouth full of waffles and she barely chewed before she swallowed. "Slow down dear or your choke!" He mother said as Laura drank her milk. "I want to get going we have a field trip to this science center!" she explained finishing up her breakfast. She then got up and hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed her books and tossed them in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She then ran to the door and saw her dad coming down the stairs fixing his tie. "Bye dad!" she called sliding her shoes on and running out the door.  
  
As Laura made her way out Hamtaro watched form the window. "Science center?" he said. "What's a science center?" Curious like he always is he scurried over to his secrete hole that led to the roof. Once outside he slid down the drainpipe and landed on Brandy. "Hi Brandy!" Hamtaro called as he climbed off her and scurried to the Ham-ham clubhouse. Brandy yawned and fell back asleep. He slid down the whole to the clubhouse and looked inside and saw Boss and Oxnard talking. In the corner was Snoozer who was sound a sleep. "Hi guys!" said Hamtaro cheerfully. "Hi!" said Oxnard. "Hey Hamtaro." Said Boss.  
  
Oxnard was chewing on a seed while Boss was sitting on the chair in the table. Just then Bijou and Stan walked in with Maxwell. "Hey everyone!" said Stan. "What's going on?" Boss shook his head. "Nothing we're just talking." He said. He then saw Bijou and blushed furiously. Boss walked up to great her. Bijou smiled and said, "Hello Hamtaro." That caused Boss to fall down and grumble. "Are you aright?" asked Bijou. Boss nodded and then got up and rubbed the back of his head with his paw. "OF COURSE!" he said. Just then Hamtaro cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and then waited for him to say something.  
  
"Any of you guys know what a Science Center is?" asked Hamtaro. All the Ham- hams shrugged except Maxwell who was reading his book. "A Science Center is a place were people learn things associated with Science." Said Maxwell. "I heard it could be very interesting. from what my owner said at least." Hamtaro's eyes lit up like light bulbs. "LET'S GO!" said Hamtaro. "Laura is going there on a field trip and she left early so they still might be at school!" Oxnard nodded. "Kana did the same and I want to go too!" All the other Ham-hams cheered and decided to go all except Snoozer who was sleeping still. The group the marched out of the clubhouse and outside and headed for the school in hopes of catching the bus to the science center.  
  
In secluded area there was a giant tent. Inside the tent were circus performers getting ready for there show! Catherine Bloom was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green top. She was feeding the animals that were restless inside their cages. Just then her father came out and said, "Hey where's that kid. Trowa!" he said with angry in his voice. Catherine looked up and smiled. She patted the horse she was feeding and said, "You know him he disappears when he needs to and comes back when he wants too." Her father growled and then walked back inside his trailer. Catherine laughed and then went back to work. She then sighed and said, "Oh Trowa. take care of yourself."  
  
"I can't wait to get going!" said Laura to Kana as they waited until they could board the bus and go to the center. Kana smiled excitedly and then saw her teacher walked in. "Class please settle down and pass in last nights assignment. the bus won't be leaving for a half an hour." He said. The class groaned and passed in there homework. Unknowing to everyone though the Ham-hams were in the school looking for Laura. "Look there she iz." Said Bijou. Everyone peaked into the classroom and saw Laura's bag on the floor. The all carefully ran to it and hid inside.  
  
"I can't wait for this trip. maybe I'll meet some girl-hams." Said Stan. The Ham-hams waited quietly until they finally were able to leave. Laura picked up her bag and walked with Kana outside to the bus. Their girls sat in the middle and chatted. Laura got the window seat. She held her bag in her lap and talked to Kana. There teacher took a head count and then they were off. Half way on their way Laura looked out the window and saw a guy on a motorcycle. She stared at him. He wore a dark blue shirt and jeans. On his head black helmet. His bike was also black. The biker drove off past them and Laura watched him go. After about ten minutes the bus came to a stop at light and Laura looked out the window again and saw the biker from before. He slipped his helmet off and walked into a store.  
  
"Wow he's cute!" said Kana pushing Laura out of the way to look outside the window. "Brown hair and he's tall!" Kana giggled. Laura blushed and said; "He's cute but." she looked over at her crush and then smiled. Her friend giggled again and then leaned back and waited to get to the science center.  
  
Trowa Barton walked outside of the little shop holding a bottle of water. He drank it and then saw blinking light on his motor cycle. He pressed a button and said, "Yeah what is it." "Trowa we need you at the lab we got a mission for you, get here as fast you can." Said a voice from he other end. Trowa sighed and placed his helmet on and then climb on his bike. He then rode off.  
  
That afternoon the Ham-hams were having the time of their life at the science center. The learned new things and saw many amazing things there. "Wow this place is great!" said Hamtaro as the scurried into a room. "Thiz iz amazing!" said Bijou. Boss nodded and then noticed Oxnard was looking at a shiny ball. "What's he doing?" asked Boss. The Ham-hams watched as Oxnard touched the ball and suddenly all his fur puffed out and he looked like a giant fluff ball. Oxnard walked to his friends who couldn't help but laugh. "Its static electricity." Maxwell said. "Well it'll go away soon I suppose." He said. Oxnard tried to flatten his fur by rubbing his paws against him but it just seemed to make things worse.  
  
Just then Stan noticed Laura's class were all going outside. "Uh Hamtaro." said Stan. "Yeah?" he asked looking at Stan. "When is Laura's class suppose to leave to go back home?" Hamtaro looked at Bijou who said, "Around two." Stan nodded. "Oh okay. because I thought they were leaving." Said Stan. The other Ham-hams gasped and looked out and saw Laura's class getting on the bus. Boss gasped and ran ahead of them followed by Oxnard, Maxwell, Stan, Hamtaro, and Bijou in that order. Boss made it onto the bottom of the bus by sitting on a pipe. He then held out his shovel and helped Oxnard up with Maxwell grabbing onto the back of his paws. They pulled them up and then made a chain to pull up Stan. "HURRY UP HAMTARO!" shouted Oxnard. "THE BUS IS MOVING!" Maxwell finished. "BIJOU!" Boss shouted in distress. Hamtaro looked back and saw Bijou trying to keep up.  
  
Hamtaro slowed down and picked up Bijou on his back and made it to the slow moving bus. "Bijou grab on!" shouted Stan who was on the end of the chain. Bijou reached her paw but couldn't reach. "I cannot reach!" she said. "Try Bijou!" Hamtaro urged her. Bijou nodded and then jumped up and caught Stan's paw and then the looked to see Hamtaro. "COME ON!" shouted Maxwell. Hamtaro was about jump but suddenly he tripped on a pebble and stumbled. "NO!" shouted the Ham-Hams. "HAMTARO!" screamed Bijou. The bus drove as Hamtaro fell off the road and down a steep hill. He rolled down and down and then fell into a pipe.  
  
On the bus Laura shuddered. Kana looked over at her and said, "What's wrong?" Laura shook her head and said; "I don't know." She looked out the window and felt worried about something.  
  
Hamtaro awoke lying on a floor in a locker room type place. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he said aloud. He walked around and then saw someone sitting on a bench getting ready. He ran up to see him. He saw a man with brown hair spiked forward. He looked around the age 16 or 17. The guy looked over and noticed Hamtaro. "Hey what's that." He said looking at Hamtaro. Hamtaro gasped and was about to run when the guy scooped him up in his hands and looked at him. "A hamster. how'd you get here?" the guys said. Hamtaro looked at him and noticed he wasn't going to hurt him by just looking in his eyes. "Hamha!" Hamtaro said. The guy looked at him with his stern face which, slowly crept into a small smile. Just then the door to the room opened and a guy walked in.  
  
Hamtaro who was surprised jumped inside Trowa's helmet. "Trowa your Gundam is ready to head into space." Said the guy. Trowa nodded and forgetting all about Hamtaro carried his helmet under his hand and walked out of the locker room. Hamtaro was carried to the Gundam. Trowa sat down in the chair and then placed his helmet on and Hamtaro was still inside. "Ready to launch Gundam." Said Trowa starting it up. The countdown initiated. A few seconds before the countdown was over Trowa felt something rubs against him. He then saw Hamtaro on the corner of his eye. "How did you." Trowa began. "Well to late to stop now looks like your coming to space with me!"  
  
Hamtaro looked questionably. What's space? He thought. Just then the Gundam launched and they were shooting up into the sky. Hamtaro was frightened beyond belief as he was pressed against the side of Trowa's helmet from the pressure. His eyes watered and then it stopped. "We made it!" Said Trowa to Hamtaro. Hamtaro moved closer to the front of the helmet and saw the earth. Is this space? He thought. And what's that giant blueberry? As if Trowa could read his mind he said, "That's Earth little guy. its where you live." Hamtaro's mouth dropped. Just then Trowa moved the controls so the Gundam would start moving to the destination. the moon!  
  
When Laura returned home she passed her mom and dad and ran strait upstairs. She tossed her books down on her bed and said, "Hey Hamtaro." There was no response from him. She bent down and looked inside and saw no one. "Hamtaro?" she said again opening the cage and moving around the sawdust. She gasped and then screamed. IN seconds her parents came into her room and saw her in tears. "Laura what's wrong?" her mom asked. "Mom, dad Hamtaro is gone?" she cried. "Are you sure?" her dad said checking the cage. "He's not in there!" she shouted in tears. "Did you close the cage when you fed him this morning." Her mom asked. Laura thought for a moment and then said, "I don't know." Laura began to cry even more. Her dad stood up and said, "Laura he's probably somewhere in the house. let's look." Laura nodded and the three began the search.  
  
At the Ham-hams Clubhouse all the Ham-hams have assembled. all except Bijou. "We have to find Hamtaro." Boss said looking at his fellow Ham-hams. Everyone nodded and then Boos noticed Bijou wasn't there. "Hey where is Bijou?" Boss asked. "She's at her place. crying I think." Said Pashmina. "Why is she crying?" Panda asked looking over at the Ham-girls. Sandy sighed and said, "She feels bad that Hamtaro is lost because he saved her." Everyone looked down and then Pashmina stood up. "I think us Ham-girls should go see Bijou." She said looking at Penelope and Sandy. "I'll go too!" said Boss. The three looked at each other and said, "No Boss this is a girl talk!" Boss looked confused. "Yeah you guys go look for Hamtaro!" said Sandy. "We'll join you when were done." Said Pashmina. "Ookuyoo." Said Penelope.  
  
Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope scurried up to Bijou's house. They climbed the tree and looked into the window to see her owner Maria putting food in her cage. The window was open so they could hear everything. "Oh Bijou. what's wrong?" asked Maria. "You look so sad. are you sick?" Bijou frowned and so did Maria. "I have to go out Bijou. maybe a new ribbon would make you happy." Maria suggested looking sadly at her hamster. She then closed the door and left the house. When the three ham-girls watched her walk out of the house with her parents the jumped onto the windowsill and inside the room. "Bijou?" said Pashmina.  
  
Bijou jumped at the sound of her name and looked at her three friends. She had tears running down her fur. "Are you okay?" they asked opening the cage door for her. Bijou stepped out slowly and said, "It iz all my fault Hamtaro iz lost. if I was a faster runner then he wouldn't have had to have helped me." She then began to cry again. Pashmina hugged her. "Its okay. we'll find Hamtaro. remember he was lost before and he came back." Said Sandy. Bijou looked up and nodded. Penelope then wiped Bijou's face with her blanket. "Come on let's go help the guys find him." Said sandy. Bijou smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much." She said running to her window and jumping to the branch of the tree.  
  
Although the Ham-hams, Laura and her parents looked for Hamtaro it was all in vane. For he was far. vary far away. He was on his way to the moon with Trowa. Trowa looked at his furry head. He was still inside his helmet. "So little guy how do you like space?" he said watching Hamtaro float around in his helmet. Hamtaro looked up at him and then smiled. This is great! He thought. I feel bad for taking him up with me. I have to destroy this moon base before they finish making that damn weapon. Trowa thought. To think I have a soft spot for this.  
  
That night Laura cried herself to sleep. "Hamtaro. come home please!" she whimpered in her sleep. The next morning was a Saturday and Laura and Kana went to put signs up to find Hamtaro. She even went around places like pet shops and pounds to see if anyone found him. Who knew where he could end up. even the moon! "We put signs up everywhere." Said Kana placing the last sign up right next to a circus advertisement. "Hey Laura look a circus is in town why don't we go see it its here for the rest of the month!" Kana then gasped and mentally slapped herself. Laura was looking down and almost in the brink of crying again. Laura then looked at her sign at the picture of Hamtaro and said, "I miss him so much."  
  
Then at after searching high and low and asking around Laura and Kana came to a park. Laura realized she had one last sign. She looked over at Kana who was resting on a bench. She saw a lamppost. She went over to go hang up the sign. She took out the tape and held the sign up but as she was about to stick it on a gust of wind made her lose her grip on it and the sign blew away. Laura ran after it but soon it was to far away from her to get it. She looked at it and then cried once again wishing her little hamster would come back.  
  
In space Trowa was in an intense battle and Hamtaro was scared. First off he never knew what fighting was and it was scary. He held onto Trowa with his eyes closed. Just then Trowa gasped and Hamtaro looked up at his eyes. "Were surrounded and I'm out of ammo." Trowa said gritting his teeth. "Looks like the only way to finish this mission is to use the destroy everything. including us." Hamtaro looked up at him and looked confused. Destroy? He thought. "I'm sorry little guy. but this is the end of us." said Trowa. Hamtaro didn't like the sound of that. He then made crying noises as Trowa's hand began to reach the self-destruct button.  
  
As he was about to press it all Hamtaro could think about doing is biting Trowa on the cheek. Trowa yelped and looked down at Hamtaro. Some of the enemy pilots fired at him. "What?" Trowa said looking at him. Hamtaro was shivering and whimpering. "You don't want to die. do you understand me." Just then Trowa was blasted form behind and sent flying. He groaned and then looked at the enemies. "I shouldn't kill you. you're an innocent creature. damn it why do I have a soft spot for you?" he asked himself. Trowa then pressed a different button and the arm fell off and instead a laser sword appeared. He then slashed his way through the small army.  
  
The Ham-hams all sat down outside looking at the sun. They were tired and the looked sad. "We searched everywhere. and yet we still haven't found him." Said Cappy. "Wonder where he is now." Said Boss. Snoozer who was sleeping next them said, "Safe. he be back." And he snored on. Everyone looked at him and smiled.  
  
Floating around the moon the Gundam Heavy arms was floating around in no real direction. Trowa sighed with relief and saw Hamtaro leaning against his cheek. "Thanks little guy. if it wasn't for you I probably would have killed us." He said. "Hamha!" Hamtaro said happily. He then hugged Trowa and the two floated around space. Trowa rested for a few more hours until he decided on returning to earth. I miss Laura and my friends. Hamtaro thought. Hope I can get home soon.  
  
On earth Trowa landed his Gundam in the base. It was late in the night. Trowa climbed out of the Gundam and pulled his helmet off. Hamtaro fell out and Trowa caught him in his hand. Hamtaro rubbed his head and then Trowa smiled but made sure no one else would see him. "You must be hungry. let me change into my normal clothes and I'll find some hamster food for you." He said carrying Hamtaro in his hand. After he changed Trowa got some food at a restaurant that was still open. He put Hamtaro in his pocket. He ate his meal and saved some rice for Hamtaro. He sat outside the restaurant on his bike and let Hamtaro eat. "Sorry it ain't hamster food but it'll do until tomorrow." Said Trowa. Hamtaro didn't complain he ate it all.  
  
Trowa then placed Hamtaro safely in his pocket and then put on his helmet. He then started up his motorcycle and drove off to the circus. When he got there he saw his fellow friend cleaning up. Catherine was the first one to see him. "TROWA!" she shouted waving to him. Trowa took off his helmet and then walked over to her. Just then her dad came out of his trail and shouted, "Where have you been!" Trowa looked at him and said calmly, "Out. I have my reasons." Trowa then walked away from him and walked over and helped clean up. Hamtaro was asleep in his pocket.  
  
When he was done cleaning up he went go rest when he felt Hamtaro stirring around in his pocket. Trowa pulled him out and saw him looking sad. "You okay little guy?" he asked petting him softly. Hamtaro made a noise and looked down sadly. Trowa looked down and then said, "You still hungry?" Hamtaro sighed and still looked sad. "Are you lonely. well if you are don't worry I'm here for you." He said. You're nice and all Trowa but I miss Laura. Hamtaro thought. Just then a piece of paper blew on the ground landing near Trowa. Trowa picked it up and gasped. It was the signs Laura had made. He looked at the picture and down at Hamtaro. "Its you little guy. Hamtaro. so that's your name." Said Trowa. "Wait. there could be tons of hamsters that look like you." Hamtaro looked at the flyer and thought, Nope that's me. please take me back!  
  
Trowa looked sadly and then held Hamtaro in his hand close. "Why do I like you so much." Trowa sighed and patted Hamtaro. "I don't think your owner cares much. if it is yours. because why would they let you out?" Hamtaro shook his head and wanted to cry. Please take me home! He thought. Trowa leaned back and then placed Hamtaro in a little box he found. He put a rag inside so Hamtaro could sleep comfy. But all Hamtaro could think if he'd ever see Laura now.  
  
Bijou sat in her cage looking sad. Maria had just finished brushing her. "Good night Bijou." Said Maria turning off the lights. Bijou looked out the window and then said to herself, "Good night Hamtaro. where ever you are." She then curled in the sawdust and fell asleep.  
  
Oxnard looked at Kana who was sitting in her desk writing in a journal. "I Hope Laura feels better." Said Kana to Oxnard. "After losing Hamtaro she's been so upset. it's been three days!" Oxnard frowned and looked at the window. It seems longer then that. He thought.  
  
Boss and Snoozer were both worried. Well Snoozer was sleeping but still he did care. Boss was a nervous wreck. He couldn't even sleep! "Come home soon buddy." He said trying to sleep.  
  
Howdy was in his cage trying to keep himself busy because he was worried about his friend. Dexter who was at his home was trying to do the same. Pashmina was trying to sleep. Penelope was sobbing in her hamster wheel. Stan didn't even feel happy to play is maracas. Sandy didn't even feel like dancing when all she did was mope. All the ham-hams were upset that their friend was gone.  
  
The next day Laura didn't even feel much like eating her breakfast. It was Sunday and it was four days since Hamtaro had gone missing. All seemed hopeless. "Laura honey please eat." Said her mom pouring orange juice in her glass. "Mom. I can't" said Laura sadly. "Hamtaro wouldn't like to see you sad." Her mom explained trying to get her to eat. Just then the doorbell rang. "Laura please go get the door it might Kana." Said Her mom picking up her breakfast dish. Laura nodded and said sadly, "Okay." She walked slowly to the door and opened it. She looked up expecting Kana but it wasn't even her. She gasped and turned slightly red. Standing in front of her was the biker she saw on her trip.  
  
"Hello." He said. Laura looked up at him. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck and light blue jeans. His eyes were green and he had spiky brown hair. "OH uh. can I help you?" Laura said her face really red. "I was wondering. you were the girl who lost a hamster right?" Trowa asked. Laura nodded and Trowa then held out his hand. "Then maybe this little guy is you're. Hamtaro." He said opening his hand. Hamtaro popped out and Laura's eyes shined like stars. Hamtaro looked up at Laura and his eyes sparkled. He jumped into Laura and she caught him. "HAMTARO!" she shouted. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she then began to twirl around hugging him. "MOM DAD LOOK IT'S HAMTARO!" she shouted. Her mother and father came out and saw her holding Hamtaro. "Oh Laura that's so wonderful!" her mother exclaimed. "Who found him?" her father asked. Laura turned around and saw no one was at the door. "Huh?" she said running to the door. When she looked around there wasn't anyone around.  
  
Later that afternoon the Ham-hams minus Hamtaro were at the clubhouse depressed. None of them were in the mood for talking. "I miss Hamtaro." Said Oxnard. "It's always fun when he's around." Said Howdy. "If he waz here right now I'd. I'd." Bijou began as the clubhouse door opened. "Do what?" Hamtaro asked. The Ham-hams all turned around and gasped. Then in an instant they ran up and hugged Hamtaro tightly. "Where have you been?" "How are you?" "What happened?" the ham-hams shouted bombarding the little hamster with questions. Hamtaro smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya'!" he said with a grin.  
  
A week later Laura and Kana with there parents all were seated in the stands of the circus. "I can't wait!" said Laura excitedly. Kana nodded and then a spotlight came down. In the center ring was the ringmaster and he was starting off the circus. But unknowing to them under there feet the Ham- hams sat watching the circus. Under them were Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, Pashmina, Cappy, Stan, and Sandy. They all watched and enjoyed the show until one of the last few acts.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" said the ringmaster. "I now like to draw your attention to the spotlight on the right side of the arena!" The spotlight shined on Catherine who was dressed in a short pink dress with white tights. She had pink feathers in her hair and moon earring and star earring in her ears. "Watch as Catherine mistress of the throwing knives throws her deadly daggers at her target. the silent clown Trowa!" Just then the clown walked out and both Hamtaro and Laura gasped. "It's that guy who found Hamtaro!" shouted Laura to her mom and dad. "IT'S TROWA!" Hamtaro shouted to his friends.  
  
Trowa was then strapped to a target and then looked at the crowd with no emotion. Catherine then took a dagger and chucked it at Trowa landing right under his arm. The crowd gasped. She then took another one and then threw it and landed in between Trowa's legs. She then picked up two more and threw it and both daggers landed centimeters from his head. The crowd cheered and then Trowa was set free. He bowed to the audience and then saw Laura in the front row. He gave her a small wave and she blushed slightly and Kana giggled. "Laura what about Travis?" she said nudging him. "KANA!" Laura shouted turning even redder.  
  
After the circus was over the Ham-hams hid inside Laura's car all except for Oxnard who was hiding in who was hiding inside his owner's car. After a short while Laura's parents stopped at a fast food place to get dinner. Some of the Ham-hams got out of the car because it was close to there home. Boss was beginning to get out of the car when he saw Bijou sitting next to Hamtaro. "You guys coming?" he asked. Bijou looked at Boss who seemed to be glaring at Hamtaro. Bijou sighed and nodded. "All right." She said. "Bye everyone." Hamtaro said.  
  
Ten minutes later Hamtaro heard Laura and her parents coming. The opened the door and came back inside. "Looks like I'll be going home alone." Hamtaro said sadly. "No you won't." said a sweet French voice. Hamtaro looked up and saw Bijou and gasped. "What are you doing here?" he asked running up to her. Bijou smiled and adjusted her ribbon. "I felt bad leaving you. just like when you helped me." She said sweetly. Hamtaro smiled and Bijou took his paw and the two sat down and enjoyed the drive home.  
  
At Laura's house Hamtaro made it upstairs with plenty of time to spare before Laura came up. When she did she took out Hamtaro from his cage and wrote in her journal. It was a very hectic weak journal. First I lost Hamtaro but he's back. This guy who works at a circus found him. Yes I still don't know his name. Oh well. The Science center was a great place too but I'm glad Hamtaro is back. She thought writing it down. She then looked at Hamtaro Trowa took me to space and the circus was great. Bijou and I even rode home together! Hamtaro thought. "I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings how about you?" she said smiling. She then went to sleep with Hamtaro in his cage.  
  
Trowa sat outside of the circus. He was leaning against a empty cage drinking water. He then looked over and saw the flyer for Hamtaro and said, "Silly Hamster. saved my life." He then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Wonder if I'll see him again. Just have to see what tomorrow brings me." He smiled slightly and then fell asleep.  
  
Authors' note: I don't own Hamtaro or Gundam Wing. I wrote this cuz I was bored and had nothing to do and I think Hamtaro is cute little anime. Oh well hope you ppl liked it please review and flames will keep me warm while its winter! 


End file.
